The Many Place
Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Part 3 The Many Place is the fourth episode of ''Creeped Out'''s second season, and the 17th episode of the series overall. It first aired on 15 May 2019 on CBBC. Synopsis Three siblings on a rainy vacation in Australia are stuck killing time in the hotel. But the more they explore, the more questions they have. Where does one hallway end and another begin? And what lies behind that next door? Plot Prologue The Curious jumps up and down on a hotel bed covered in gold coins. The Narrator says you can only find who you really are when you are lost. Episode A family – siblings Nita, Jett, and Max Blellison, and their parents – check into the Ashgrove Hotel in North Queensland. They are unfamiliar with Australian seasons and are disappointed to be told that summer is the rainy season. Nita spots a blond boy in reception and they smile at one another. Max gets into one of the lifts and presses all the buttons. A man (identified as 'the boiler man' by the hotel receptionist) tells her to stop, as 'bad things happen to kids who press all the buttons', and 'the Quinkan will come for you'. As the rest of the family gets in the lift, Nita swaps numbers with the boy. In their room, the siblings bicker. Nita wants to go to the pool to meet the boy, Gunther; their parents ask her to take Jett and Max too. On the way, Jett knocks a picture over and puts it back upside down. In the lift, Max presses all the buttons again, causing the lift to shudder violently. When it stops, they can't get it working again, and Nita decides they should take the stairs instead. Nita, Jett and Max wander through the hotel corridors, but can't find the stairs. When they try to go back to the lift, it seems to have disappeared. They notice the rooms have no numbers; when they try the doors, each one leads to an identical corridor. They hear a roaring sound, which Max is afraid is the 'Quinkan' the boiler man mentioned earlier. Nita plays a clapping game with Max to calm her down. Then the siblings hear heavy footsteps and see large, hoof-like feet beneath one of the doors. They run, and Max becomes separated from the others. While Max tries to find Nita and Jett, they hear music, which leads them back to the lift. They decide to go back and find their parents. Once again, the lift shakes violently, and Jett notices the walls are a different colour. When they get out, they walk past the picture Jett turned upside down, which is now the right way up. They walk into the Blellisons' hotel room to find a pair of strangers, who say they've been staying in the room for a week. At reception, they find the hotel has no record of their parents, and the receptionist – who they met before – doesn't remember meeting them. Meanwhile, Max is still lost in the endless corridors. She curls up on the floor in fear, and is approached by someone wearing bright red shoes. Nita and Jett try to call their mum from the hotel phone. When she answers, she tells them she doesn't have any kids and doesn't know who they are. As they end the call, they're approached by the boiler man, who admonishes them for pressing all the buttons. He tells them that by doing this, they have found 'the Many Place', in which the different doors and corridors lead to alternate realities. To find their way back, they must retrace their steps and find the original lift. He also says that in the past, the Many Places were used as prisons, and this one houses a terrible creature which feeds on the lost. Nita and Jett make their way through several corridors and lifts. They pass a number of 'realities', including one in which the sounds of gunfire and bombs falling can be heard, one in which water is pouring from the lift, and one in which the hotel is in ruins. They begin to leave crosses on the doors so they can see where they have already been, and write messages in the hope that Max will see them. Nita and Jett hear Max's voice. She tells them to wait around a corner, close their eyes, and do as she says. She emerges, followed by the Quinkan. She tells them they must not look at the monster, or else it will eat their eyes. However, the Quinkan also knows the way through the Many Place and is willing to help them. Nita takes the Quinkan's hand, and it leads the siblings to the correct lift, all while they keep their eyes shut. As they leave the Many Place, Max opens her eyes and sees the Quinkan's monstrous mouth preparing to devour them, just as the lift doors close in front of it. The siblings return to the correct reality, indicated by the picture in the corridor, which is now upside down once again. Nita asks Max how she knew to close her eyes; Max says 'the blind boiler man' told her. Nita realises something is wrong, as the boiler man they met was not blind. Nita also notices Max, who was wearing black shoes earlier, is now wearing red shoes. As the siblings enter the Blellisons' hotel room, Nita and Jett are shocked to see another Max (wearing the original black shoes) standing with their parents. She explains 'the other me' helped her escape the Many Place by telling her to close her eyes. She delightedly asks, 'can we keep her?' as the rest of the family look on in horror. Epilogue The Curious plays among the detritus in the ruined version of the hotel. The Narrator says that Many Places exist all over the world, and reminds the viewer that 'bad things happen to kids who press all the buttons'. The Curious exits through a door marked 'don't go out'. Cast * Nita (Hannah Saxby) * Jett (Alex Warburton) * Max (Minti Gorne) * Mum (Katharine Ingle) * Dad (Andrew Steele) * The Boiler Man (Paul Moriarty) * Desk Clerk (Emily Langridge) * The Curious (Ashleigh Smith) * The Narrator (Hedvig Becke) Trivia * This episode contains a number of references to The Shining, the famous 1980 horror film based on a novel by Stephen King, which is also set in a hotel: ** Max's outfit – a pale blue dress with a pink ribbon at the waist, a pink barrette in her hair, and Mary Jane shoes – is similar to those worn by the identical twin girls who appear in the film ** By the end of the episode, Max also has an identical twin ** In one of the alternate realities, Nita and Jett see water leaking out of the door of one of the lifts. In a similar scene in The Shining, blood bursts out of the doors of an elevator ** Nita and Jett write messages in red crayon on the doors for Max, echoing the scene in The Shining in which Danny writes 'redrum' on a door